Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres
by Lonely Seira
Summary: J'avais décidé de trahir et cela revenait à mourir. Tu m'avais vu baisser ma baguette et m'avais mis cette idée en tête. Seras-tu capable de me sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles mon âme s'est perdue ? L'accepterai-je seulement...
1. La descente

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres

**Genre**** : **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Harry/Drago (mais vraiment très très très embryonnaire)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez déjà, J. K. Rowling est la proprio de tout ce petit monde

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Petite fic en cinq chapitres qui m'est venue quand je planchais sur "Les beaux-parents", en essayant de trouver comment Harry et Drago auraient pu en venir à s'aimer. A noter néanmoins que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec mon précédent travail. L'atmosphère y est très différente comme vous pourrez le constater ! En espérant que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La descente**

Longtemps j'ai cru que j'étais quelqu'un de totalement intouchable. Je suis né de l'union des deux plus grandes familles de sang-pur de notre société et dès ma venue au monde, j'ai joui d'une puissance confortée tant grâce à mon nom qu'à la fortune qui l'accompagnait. Mon père était un sorcier extrêmement influent et évoluant dans les plus hautes sphères de la communauté. Ma mère était d'une prestance et d'une allure telles qu'elle aurait poussé n'importe qui à lui manger dans la main. Et j'étais fier de dire que j'étais l'unique enfant de ces deux personnes qui étaient à mes yeux un couple divin : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

J'ai donc bénéficié de la meilleure éducation. Mon père était d'une incroyable sévérité mais aussi – et cela en aurait étonné beaucoup si je l'avais dit à voix haute – d'une très grande justesse tant dans ses châtiments que dans ses récompenses. Quant à ma mère, si elle avait l'air d'être le plus inébranlable des blocs de glace, elle était pour moi une mère chaleureuse à la main douce et à la voix mélodieuse. Mais là encore, qui m'aurait cru si j'avais dit que le soir avant de me border, elle allait en personne me chercher un verre de lait chaud en cuisine pour que je le boive pendant qu'elle me chantait une comptine ? Ainsi, je peux dire sans hésitation que mes parents m'ont aimé plus que tout en ce monde et que j'ai grandi dans le foyer dont pouvaient rêver tous les enfants.

Grandir choyé et dans l'idée que mon rang tant que mon sang me donnaient tous les droits avait fait de moi un jeune garçon arrogant, blessant, avide et – il faut bien le dire – vraiment très intelligent. Comble de tout, j'avais aussi été physiquement béni par les dieux qui, au cours des années, ont fait changer mon corps pour que d'un enfant, je devienne un homme vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Le nom, le sang, la puissance, l'influence, la beauté, l'adulation. Oui... j'étais le prince des serpentards et j'en étais bouffi d'orgueil. Tous ces abrutis en étaient presque venus à embrasser le sol sur lequel je marchais. Du moins... tous ceux qui faisaient partie de la noble maison de Serpentard. Les autres ma foi... ils n'avaient pas tant d'adoration envers moi. Trop occupés à en avoir envers toi.

Pourquoi passer cinq minutes à me vanter de tous les aspects de ma vie ? Parce que franchement, mis à part dans ma mémoire, je ne saurais où retrouver ces instants de bonheur que j'ai un jour pu goûter. Ça me paraît si loin maintenant. Mais à quel moment exactement tout s'est-il effondré ? Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un instant en particulier, mais plutôt d'une succession d'évènements qui ont anéanti tout mon monde. Tout peut être résumé en un simple mot.

Guerre.

Intouchable avais-je donc pensé... plutôt un écran de fumée. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas connu la première guerre. Je ne suis né qu'un peu plus d'un mois avant toi et par conséquent, lorsque tu as défait le lord noir, je n'étais certainement pas en âge de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tu ne l'étais pas non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'acquérir une renommée qui, en une nuit seulement, a éclipsé la grandeur de mon nom. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je t'ai détesté dès le premier moment où je t'ai vu. Mon éducation ne m'a pas aidé à t'apprécier non plus. Mon père m'avait élevé dans la haine de ton nom et de tout ce que tu représentais, mais il m'avait aussi ordonné de me rapprocher de toi. Pourquoi ? Pour les apparences. Mais pas celles que tu croyais.

Enfin comme tu le sais, j'ai échoué et notre guerre personnelle a commencé. Rien à voir avec celle que nous vivons aujourd'hui cependant. Mais à cette époque, j'étais naïf alors je m'en amusais. Je me moquais de toi, je te jalousais, j'abhorrais ton air de parfait petit gryffondor, ta candeur, ta noblesse d'âme, ta vulnérabilité et ta discrète souffrance qui ont fait de toi le chouchou de la foule. Je ne voyais en toi qu'un acteur très doué qui jouait de la rumeur pour alimenter encore plus sa célébrité. Est-il donc possible de se tromper à ce point sur une personne ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas comprendre la peine et la douleur. J'avais grandi épargné par tout cela après tout. Mais toi, tu n'avais jamais pu bénéficier d'un tel cocon. Je ne te comprenais pas... et je le dis avec toute l'honnêteté qu'il m'est possible avec mon sang de Malfoy : je hais ce que je ne comprends pas.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans la position que tu as si longtemps occupée : la chair à canon au front du champ de bataille. L'agneau stupide à sacrifier sur l'autel de la haine et de la soif de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui je te comprends... mais il est trop tard pour ça.

L'année écoulée a été épouvantable. Il y a un an, mon père échouait dans la mission que lui avait personnellement confiée le seigneur des ténèbres et c'est toute notre famille qui a payé le prix de cet échec. Moi le premier. À tout juste 16 ans, j'ai été contraint de me soumettre à cet être abjecte et de recevoir la souillure de sa marque sur mon corps. Inscrite dans la peau comme avec un fer rouge. Toute l'année, j'ai entendu les abrutis de ma maison se vanter de bientôt la recevoir. Ils en trépignaient d'impatience, exhultaient presque de joie et de fierté. Comment pouvaient-ils saisir toute la portée de cette infamie sans l'avoir vécue ? Ils allaient devenir de simples esclaves sans même le savoir et je crois qu'ils s'en moquaient bien. N'étaient-il pas des élus après tout ? Dieu qu'ils pouvaient être aveugles. Être un élu n'est pas une place enviable... tu le sais mieux que personne hein ?

Être élu c'est ne pas avoir le choix. C'est être vu pour une fonction et une utilité, non pour ce qu'on est réellement. Tu portes cette marque sur ton front, moi sur mon avant-bras. Ni toi ni moi ne l'avons choisi, mais ça nous suivra jusque dans la mort... ça nous y enverra même. Tu dois te battre pour sauver le monde, moi je dois me battre pour sauver ma famille. Je sais que mes actes auront des conséquences désatreuses sur notre société, mais ne me demande pas d'être altruiste et courageux. Mise à part cette destinée qui nous oppresse, nous n'avons rien en commun.

Alors j'ai obéi. J'ai réparé cette armoire et l'assaut est pour ce soir. Je les précède juste et dois préparer leur arrivée. Toute cette souffrance pour en arriver là. Le vieil homme est en face de moi, désarmé, vulnérable, seul. Moi je me tiens debout, la baguette pointée droit sur lui et le sort de la mort au bout des lèvres. Me croiras-tu si je te dis que je n'ai jamais lancé ce sort ? On me l'a appris c'est vrai, mais jamais on ne me l'a fait lancer sur un être humain. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne le voulait pas. Il voit ça comme un test. Ma grande première sera contre l'homme qui porte en lui les espoirs de tout un peuple : Albus Dumbledore, le bienveillant directeur de Poudlard. Le tuer est autant un coup fatal que symbolique pour l'autre camp. En tuant la tête, c'est toute la structure qui s'effondre.

Je suis là, la main serrée autour de ma baguette qui me semble peser des tonnes et je dois le faire. Tuer est quelque chose d'affreux et d'impardonnable selon toi, mais je sais ce qu'il m'en coûtera de ne pas le faire. Mes parents sont en sursis et je tiens leur vie entre mes mains. Leur survie dépend uniquement de deux mots. Si je les prononce, tout sera fini... du moins c'est ce qu'il voudrait me faire croire. Un serpentard n'est pas courageux. Il louvoie et fuit. Tuer un homme sans défense ne demande pas de courage normalement, juste un peu de persuasion. Et il a su se montrer très persuasif tu sais ? Surtout lorsque son long doigt squelettique a effleuré la joue de ma mère alors que je voyais dans les yeux de cette dernière une lueur indéfinissable. Était-ce de la peur ? Un Malfoy n'est pas sensé montrer sa peur... mais moi j'ai peur en ce moment et je suis sûr que ça se voit. Alors ça devait être ça.

Une minute s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai désarmé le vieillard. Ou peut-être était-ce deux ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je le tiens en joug et mes pensées vagabondent. Quelle que soit la façon dont je retourne la situation, je suis totalement piégé. Quoi que je fasse, je deviendrai un assassin. Tuer Dumbledore est la voie la plus directe. Ne pas le tuer condamne indirectement mes parents et j'aurais leur sang sur mes mains. Je dois me concentrer, je sais que je peux le faire... le directeur le sait probablement aussi.

Il me regarde de ses yeux bleus qui ne pétillent plus du tout. Il a juste une expression si triste... est-il triste de mourir ? N'a-t-il donc aucune peur en lui ? Tant mieux... je crois que ça m'aidera un peu.

- Drago, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, me dit-il de sa voix si exaspérément paternelle.

- Silence ! Je sais très bien que les regrets viendront si je ne le fais pas au contraire ! M'exclame-je avec hargne alors qu'en moi tout est en train de s'effondrer sous la pression.

Maintenir les apparences... c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris à faire. Merde ! Toi qui surgis toujours pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas maintenant ? ... Et pourquoi est-ce que je souhaite subitement te voir venir ? Pour m'arrêter ? C'est ridicule !

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je fais un pas en avant.

- Allons mon garçon baisse ta baguette, me demande doucement le vieil homme.

- Je ne peux pas, réponds-je comme une évidence.

Qu'espérait-il en me disant ça ? Que j'allais tout abandonner en disant ''Mais bien sûr monsieur le directeur ! Je n'ai qu'à oublier toute cette année de solitude et de souffrance et même enterrer de suite mes parents !''. Vieux fou ! Il prend toujours son air d'infinie sagesse, jouant à l'homme qui sait tout, mais en vérité il ne sait rien.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux, contre-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

- Ça vous arrangerait bien, mais désolé de casser vos espoirs. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire !

- On a toujours le choix.

Je lâche un petit rire nerveux.

- Forcément, quand on est aussi puissant que vous, le choix vous appartient, mais pas à ceux qui sont en-dessous de vous ! C'est bien beau de dire qu'on a toujours le choix ! Mais les gens que vous manipulez pour mener votre guéguerre contre le Seigneur de ténèbres, l'ont-ils ce choix eux ?

- Oui, on a toujours le choix. Il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre la décision de tout arrêter. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Drago.

- Je le deviendrai que je le veuille ou non. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui m'a amené ici. Ne prenez pas vos grands airs avec moi. Je vois bien votre petit jeu. Vous voulez juste sauver votre peau ! Mais pourquoi devrait-elle valoir plus que celle des autres ? Car si je vous tue, je peux sauver mes parents.

Je vois le grand Albus s'affaisser un peu. Sous le poids de la fatigue ? De la vieillesse ? De la mort qui va s'abattre sur lui ? De la tristesse ? J'en sais rien. Et à dire vrai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose la question. Je sens la sueur perler sur ma nuque. Ma main est moite mais – Salazar soit loué ! – elle ne tremble pas. Je fais un petit pas supplémentaire. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui me fixe aussi. Il prend un air triste et résigné. Encore une astuce pour me faire flancher ? Raté. Car ce n'est pas lui que je vois, mais ceux que je peux sauver... et ceux que je vais tuer.

C'est vrai, en assassinant Dumbledore, je vais ouvrir la voie au Lord noir. Qui d'autre pourrait lui faire rempart ? Toi Potter ? Non... puisque comme moi, tu n'es qu'un gamin malmené par la houle de cette bataille. Dis-moi, toi qui as eu bien plus le temps que moi de réfléchir à cette question : pourquoi cela doit-il nous arriver ? Pourquoi nous ? Il est puéril et vain de se poser la question maintenant mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin d'une raison.

Et puis des pas précipités se font entendre derrière moi. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Ami ? Ennemi ? Mais qui sont-ils de toute façon ? Je ne sais même pas quelle est ma place au milieu de ce bordel. Non ! Je ne dois pas y penser. Juste... ma famille. Rien que ma famille. Les autres ne comptent pas. Les autres n'existent pas. Je la sauve et on trouve un moyen de s'enfuir et de disparaître.

Une personne surgit alors et je la vois du coin de l'œil. Je n'ai pas quitté le vieillard du regard.

- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Le puissant Dumbledore à la merci d'un de ses élèves !

Je pourrais reconnaître la jubilation malsaine de ma tante Bellatrix même en étant sourd. Dire que cette follasse est la sœur de ma mère. Ça me met en rage rien que d'y penser !

- Alors mon cher neveu, qu'attends-tu pour abréger sa vie ? Me demande-t-elle en se dandinant telle une gamine devant un sapin de noël alors que quelqu'un d'autre est en train de gravir les marches.

Je ne réponds pas. Le duel silencieux entre mon regard et celui du vieux est loin d'être fini.

- Tu n'oserais pas te dérober quand même ? Continue-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, comme si elle se trouvait devant un festin particulièrement appétissant.

- Je ne me dérobe pas, siffle-je hargneusement entre mes dents.

- Alors fais-le !

- Il ne le fera pas. Il est aussi incompétent que son père.

- On ne t'a rien demandé loup-garou ! S'exclame Bellatrix à l'encontre de Greybacks.

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'entendre sa voix s'élever pour deviner qu'il était celui étant apparu derrière moi. Sa présence me file toujours la chair de poule. Un loup-garou psychopathe et une folle bonne à enfermer... c'est ça que je dois appeler ''alliés'' ? Mais où est donc passé la noblesse de mon rang dont mon père ne cessait de me parler ? Que sommes-nous devenus pour nous abaisser à nous associer à de tels résidus ? Était-ce vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait mon père en rejoignant le Lord ? Non... sinon je crois qu'il ne se serait jamais plié à ça. Je suis absolument convaincu qu'il ne se serait jamais plié à ça. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que je m'y plie moi-même. Pas une seule fois depuis que le maître est revenu il ne m'a parlé de prendre la marque et de le rejoindre. Pas une seule fois... alors que les autres serpentards de mon âge sont déjà totalement formatés. Grandeur, indépendance, pouvoir... il m'a appris tout ça. Pour mon propre bénéfice.

Alors que dois-je faire maintenant ? Me soumettre en bafouant tout ce que mon père m'a toujours enseigné ? Ou refuser et le condamner ? Que dois-je faire ? Condamner toutes ses années ? Ou condamner ces derniers temps que nous savons abominables ? Comment mes parents voudraient-ils vivre ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose... dans ses yeux il y a quelques nuits. Dans les yeux de ma mère lorsque le lord me menaçait une dernière fois pour s'assurer ma loyauté.

Acceptation.

Un mot qui s'impose bien malgré moi dans mon esprit et ma main commence à trembler. Elle souriait d'une façon si triste mais si sereine. C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette lueur ! En de telles circonstances, je ne pouvais saisir le pourquoi d'un sourire.

Acceptation.

Elle était résolue à mourir. Elle a fait de moi un homme fort et droit. Selon les valeurs des Malfoy et des Back bien sûr, mais j'étais intègre malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aie les mains sales. En acceptant son sort, elle me dédouane de la condamnation. C'est elle qui a choisi son destin.

''On a toujours le choix''.

L'ai-je aussi ? Un cheminement de pensées alors que mes yeux sont toujours plongés dans les siens. Accepter d'abandonner, c'est accepter de mourir. Je savais que j'allais mourir de toute façon mais je ne savais pas quand cela allait arriver. Si je choisis de lâcher maintenant, cela revient à choisir librement ma façon de mourir... comme ma mère. Nous étions condamnés depuis le début. Alors mourir avec une âme pure, je crois que c'est le dernier droit que je vais prendre.

Inconsciemment, ma main se baisse et des cris résonnent à mon oreille. Je ne les entends pas. Je souris juste un peu. Est-ce donc si simple que ça ? Oui, ce serait assez normal. Choisir de mourir est simple. Vivre est bien plus compliqué. C'est bon maintenant, tout est fini. J'en ai marre d'être utilisé et mes parents ne voudraient certainement pas servir de moyen de pression contre moi jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils ne devraient pas trop m'en vouloir. Et puis je suis leur fils après tout. Ils m'aimeront envers et contre tout. C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Savait-elle déjà que j'en arriverais à faire un tel choix ? Plus rien ne m'étonnerait venant d'elle. C'est ma mère après tout.

- Drago ! Tue-le bon sang ! C'est un ordre du maître ! Il faut que ce soit toi ! Hurle Bellatrix.

- Il... il n'est pas mon maître, prononce-je d'une voix claire bien que faible.

Je l'entends lâcher une exclamation indignée et la seconde suivante, une poigne de fer s'abat sur mon bras à m'en briser les os.

- Sale petit morveux, grogne Greybacks. Tu n'avais pourtant pas grand chose à faire !

- Emmenons-le auprès du maître, il voudra sûrement se charger de sa punition.

Punition... oui, je n'attends que ça en vérité. Un peu de souffrance suivie de trois exécutions. Mais au moins, nous serons ensemble. Un choix qui scelle ma fin... c'est quelque chose de très doux au bout du compte. Il n'y a plus rien. Ah si... des exclamations, des cris, des pas de course, la poigne sur mon bras. Je me sens tiré vers le bord de la tour. N'était-ce pas la place de Dumbledore ? Où est-il ?

- DRAGO !

Mon prénom... qui l'a prononcé ? Severus ? Alors ce soir marque la fin de sa double vie ? Sûrement puisqu'il essaie de lancer un sort à Bellatrix. Le vieux fou est à ses côtés, affaibli et néanmoins impressionnant. Et puis une autre silhouette. Plus frêle, avec les cheveux bruns en bataille. C'est toi Potter ? Qu'es-tu donc venu faire ici ? Tu es venu te repaître du spectacle de ma chute ? C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ? De voir ton pire ennemi provoquer lui-même sa descente ? En parlant de descente... les sorts ne fusent plus et je me sens tomber. La poigne m'a forcé à sauter par-dessus la muraille. Le haut de la tour s'éloigne comme au ralenti. Une tête émerge au bord.

Deux grands yeux verts. Ils semblent briller dans la nuit. Et puis une voix qui perce les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'enfonce.

- Je viendrai te chercher Drago ! Je te le promets ! Attends-moi ! Je viendrai !

Et puis plus rien d'autre que ce sentiment.

Résignation.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'essaie toujours de trouver mes marques dans l'univers HP et pour ça, j'explore un peu toutes les directions. Pour savoir si je ne me plante pas de chemin, j'apprécierais d'avoir votre avis ! ^^ En outre, ce chapitre bénéficiera sous peu d'une bêta-lecture mais est encore, à ce stade, non corrigé. N'hésitez donc pas à pointer d'éventuelles fautes !

Chapitre 2 "Plus bas que terre" en ligne mercredi 18 Novembre.


	2. Plus bas que terre

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres

**Genre**** : **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Harry/Drago (mais vraiment très très très embryonnaire)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez déjà, J. K. Rowling est la proprio de tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Plus bas que Terre**

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi les moldus sont si fascinés par la magie. C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire des choses absolument extraordinaires. J'y étais tellement habitué que je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Mais ça me saute aux yeux aujourd'hui. La magie noire en particulier... aussi cruelle et sadique que le sorcier qui l'emploie. Ça en revanche, c'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : comment certains arrivent-ils à prendre du plaisir en faisant souffrir une autre personne ? Pire ! Comment des gens peuvent-ils aimer avoir mal ? Car ça aussi je sais que ça existe... mais ça me dépasse totalement.

En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que ce que j'ai goûté de la souffrance me permette de saisir le fonctionnement de ces esprits tordus. Et là, tu dois te demander pourquoi je me pose des questions aussi bizarres. C'est simple, j'essaie simplement de faire diversion. Sans ces échappatoires à première vue inutiles, je crois que mon esprit aurait déjà sombré. Mon corps lui, n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un amas de plaies, de sang et d'os brisés que l'on s'amuse à soigner sommairement pour qu'il soit prêt à l'usage lors de la prochaine séance.

Quelles séances ?

Celles pendant lesquelles le Lord noir s'amuse à jouer avec moi. Il n'est pas très conciliant envers ceux qui se rendent coupables de trahison tu sais ? On pourrait croire qu'il aurait eu vite fait d'expédier la chose en m'envoyant dans l'autre monde, malheureusement il a une tout autre conception de ce que doit être un acte de pénitence et de repentir. Mais en toute honnêteté et malgré ce qu'il me fait subir, je dois dire que je ne regrette rien. Et je crois que cela transparaît clairement dans mon regard, le rendant chaque fois encore plus fou de colère. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste.

Cependant, il y avait un point sur lequel je ne m'étais pas trompé : ma mère n'a pas survécu longtemps après l'échec de ma mission. Que s'est-il passé après ma chute de la tour ? Peut-être pourrais-je commencer par là, même si je ne me remémore que très difficilement l'enchaînement des évènements.

Voyons... la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, ce sont tes yeux verts qui me fixaient. Ils étaient porteurs d'une lueur si singulière que maintenant encore, je m'interroge sur sa signification. Ça n'a pas grande importance pour le moment.

J'étais donc en train de tomber, tenu par Greyback. Savais-tu que même sans être transformé, un homme atteint de lycanthropie peut conserver de nombreuses capacités du loup ? La force et l'agilité notamment. Je me suis senti ballotté comme un simple sac alors qu'il bondissait de toit en toit, prenant appui sur des murs et des tourelles un peu plus basses. Ensuite... juste le vent qui sifflait dans mes oreilles alors que je me faisais emporter hors de Poudlard. La sensation d'être compressé venait du transplanage... après ? Plus rien.

Je gardais en tête tes grands yeux verts et quand j'ai ouvert les miens, ça n'a été que pour plonger dans deux prunelles reptiliennes et rouges. La lueur que j'y lisais était très claire par contre : haine, colère, dégoût. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a parlé... des tas de grands mots formant ces discours qu'il aime tant. Le Lord aime beaucoup parler et surtout, il aime qu'on l'écoute. Moi je ne pouvais pas. J'étais devenu comme apathique, attendant simplement son bon vouloir pour abandonner ce monde et ma vie.

Il a fait venir ma mère en un simple claquement de doigts. À ses côtés, mon père était plus blanc que d'habitude, mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Lui aussi devait être puni pour ma trahison : condamné à regarder, tout simplement.

Ma mère est donc apparue. Droite et fière malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'en cet instant. J'avais bien vu ce voile dans ses yeux avant de partir pour ma mission.

Acceptation.

Mais c'est une étincelle ardente que j'ai retrouvée après avoir été ramené. Si différente et peut-être un peu inattendue.

Défi.

Elle m'a regardé pour m'accorder un léger sourire, me faisant alors comprendre que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je crois que j'en ai été vraiment soulagé sur le coup, parce qu'après avoir vu tous ces regards sur moi, j'ai réellement craint d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Mais il n'en était rien. Puis elle s'est tournée vers le Seigneur des ténèbres et l'étincelle de défiance dans ses yeux n'en est devenue que plus vive encore. Elle a même fini par se muer en quelque chose de plus profond.

Mépris.

Ça n'a pas plu à celui qui jadis était son maître. Il a tendu sa baguette pour la soumettre au doloris. J'entends encore son corps s'écrouler au sol... mais aucun cri. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Et son corps s'est peut-être soumis sous le poids de la douleur, mais il n'en était rien pour son esprit. Elle a continué à le défier, jusqu'à ce que survienne la libération.

Un raie de lumière verte.

Encore une fois, j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres. Ça s'est passé il y a une semaine... ou peut-être bien deux. Même trois ? C'est pour cela que je trouve la magie surprenante. Car en infligeant une torture sans commune mesure à un être de chair, elle peut s'insinuer profondément dans son esprit au point de le désintégrer totalement et de lui faire tout perdre. La notion même du temps m'en est devenue obsolète.

J'erre dans les limbes en permanence, m'étant habitué à cette routine malsaine. Un cachot, sombre, humide, les murs couverts de mousse, une odeur de pourriture et de mort alourdissant l'atmosphère. Ma nouvelle demeure. C'est ironique ne crois-tu pas ? Moi qui n'ai connu que draps de soie, vêtements cousus sur mesures et couverts en argent, me voilà allongé à même le sol, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui n'en a même plus l'air et devant manger quelques restes dans une écuelle ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la gamelle d'un chien. Enfin ça, c'est quand j'ai assez de chance pour avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Que dis-je ? Avoir juste assez pour me maintenir en vie est une chance ? Je crois que je divague. Car mon seul désir en cet instant, est de simplement recevoir le sort de la mort et de laisser derrière moi toutes ces horreurs. J'en ai rêvé autant qu'il est possible de rêver. Je ferme les yeux et je vois fondre sur moi le même éclair émeraude que celui qui m'a arraché ma mère. C'est un beau rêve... qui devient cauchemar quand je réalise que le vert se contorsionne et prend forme pour me montrer ce que je refuse de voir.

Deux grands yeux verts.

Quelle ironie du sort... sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots stupide. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tes yeux qui me lient cruellement à un vain espoir soient de la même couleur que ce sort libérateur que j'appelle de mes prières ? Je révère ces deux mots si simples... _Avada Kedavra_. Même leur consonance me semble magnifique. Mais toujours je ne peux m'empêcher de l'associer à tes mots lorsque j'ai plongé dans ton regard.

« Je viendrai te chercher Drago ! Je te le promets ! Attends-moi ! Je viendrai ! »

Et avant même que j'en aie eu conscience, j'ai commencé à y croire. Tu es un gryffondor après tout et quand tu fais une promesse, quel que soit le prix à payer, tu t'y conformes. Alors je sais que tu viendras... mais quand ?

Je ne veux pas m'accrocher à cet espoir. Je veux juste que le Lord en finisse avec moi. Je veux que dans mon regard, il n'y ait plus que soumission et résignation. Car c'est ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres attend. Lorsque je me serai soumis à son pouvoir, enfin il sera satisfait et me laissera rejoindre ma mère et ainsi, mes souffrances ne tourmenteront plus mon père. Chaque jour il en est le spectateur contraint et forcé. Chaque jour il me regarde me vider de mon sang... de mon sang si pur et noble qui a fait ma fierté.

Qui aurait cru qu'un sang-pur saignait de la même façon qu'un moldu ? Lorsqu'il s'échappe de nous, il est pour tout le monde pareil : liquide grenat, un peu épais, d'une odeur métallique un rien écœurante. Oui... lorsque nous saignons, nous ne sommes pas différents les uns des autres. Étrange ce que l'on peut découvrir aux portes de la mort... portes que je ne pourrai jamais franchir. Tout ça à cause de cette image immonde qui se terre dans mon esprit et éclôt dès que je crois pouvoir lâcher prise.

Deux grands yeux verts.

Et à cause de cela, je n'arrive pas à soumettre totalement mon esprit. Le Lord le sait bien, il le voit, il le sent. Alors il continue. Je ne suis qu'une poupée à ses pieds. Sans volonté mais toujours divertissante. Au début je l'étais un peu plus néanmoins. Je voulais partir comme ma mère : les yeux brûlant de défi et la fierté suintant de tous les pores de ma peau. Mais je n'ai pas duré bien longtemps.

Souvent il se moque aussi. Il fait de nos séances une sorte de show pour tous ceux qui voudraient s'en délecter. Je me suis habitué à toujours être regardé. J'essuyais de nombreux regards lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard. Mais le respect, la peur, la soumission et la haine n'y sont plus. Il n'y a que des airs moqueurs et dégoûtés. Avant j'en aurais été malade. Aujourd'hui je m'en fous. Leurs yeux ? Je ne les vois même pas. Quand le monde n'est pas trop flou autour de moi, j'essaie de me raccrocher à la réalité pour savoir où j'en suis. Mais la souffrance me ramène dans mon carcan d'illusion. Là où je crois pouvoir abandonner... et là où jamais je n'y parviens. Car ce ne sont plus eux qui me regardent mais juste toi. Maintenant encore je les vois.

Deux grands yeux verts.

Ce que je peux les haïr. Car malgré tous les ''bons soins'' que m'accordent les sbires du Lord pour que je survive à un autre jeu de maltraitance, je sais très bien que ce n'est que mon esprit qui me maintient à flot. S'il avait décidé de ne plus combattre, mon corps aurait suivi. Pourtant la volonté est toujours là. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eue. Comme tout bon serpentard, je préfère largement la fuite. Et c'est dans le pire moment de mon existence que ce talent méprisable se révèle. Un talent si horriblement gryffondor. Et c'est toi qui me l'a donné. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me fasses cette promesse ? Cela t'amuse-t-il donc à ce point de me pourrir la vie ?

Si je pouvais me convaincre de ta cruauté, il me serait facile de te détester, de ne plus te croire, d'oublier cette promesse, d'effacer l'intensité de ton regard et de glisser lentement de l'autre côté. Mais je sais que tu n'es qu'innocence et sincérité. Ta candeur que j'ai exécrée est maintenant celle qui me pousse à espérer. Alors j'en suis sûr, entre le Lord et Potter... oui, mon vrai bourreau, c'est toi. Cette pensée m'arrache un ricanement sans joie qui résonne entre les murs de ma prison d'une façon si pitoyable. On dirait que je couine comme un petit animal blessé. Et alors ? C'est ce que je suis non ?

Tiens donc... les gonds se mettent à grincer sinistrement. L'heure de ma séance quotidienne est déjà arrivée ?

- Lève-toi sale chien ! Me crache-t-on au visage.

Je ne peux même pas réagir. Alors une main impatiente me saisit le bras et me met debout. Mes jambes tremblent, je suis à bout de force. Mais machinalement, j'avance quand même, le bras broyé dans cette poigne de fer.

Je remonte des escaliers et laisse derrière moi cette lourde atmosphère. L'air est plus frais ici, mais il n'en est pas moins pesant. Je reconnais ces couloirs, ces tableaux, ces tapisseries et ces fenêtres. Nous sommes au manoir Malfoy. Quel meilleur endroit pour me torturer ? En étant prisonnier des cachots de ma propre demeure, le Seigneur des ténèbres peut encore mieux me faire sentir combien mon erreur a été grande. Ici, chaque jour je suis confronté à ce que j'ai perdu. Mais tout ça n'est que matériel alors je n'en ai cure.

La salle du trône. Il est assis là, aussi terrifiant et inhumain que dans mon souvenir. La poigne me traîne encore avant de me jeter au sol. Je m'affale à genoux, peinant à reprendre appui sur mes mains pour me redresser. À quatre pattes, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un chien. Et c'est vrai, je ne suis que _son _chien. Quoi que... un animal de compagnie serait certainement bien mieux traité que moi. J'en prends pour preuve son foutu serpent qui se pavane comme un petit prince autour de lui et qui est si bien choyé.

Quand on parle du reptile, on en voit le bout de la queue. Comme à chaque fois avant que les sorts ne pleuvent sur moi, Nagini quitte ses épaules et ondule jusqu'à moi. Il me frôle par moments en me filant des frissons d'angoisse. Je hais cette bestiole. Je sens sa langue répugnante contre ma joue et je parviens à ne pas me rétracter. Il ne me fera rien. Pas temps qu'_il _ne lui en aura pas donné l'autorisation. Et il ne la donnera pas de sitôt. Le serpent s'éloigne de nouveau, apparemment satisfait de son petit tour. La voix du Lord, tel un chuchotement sifflant, s'élève dans le silence de la grande salle.

- Alors jeune Malfoy, vas-tu enfin te décider à me présenter des excuses ? Demande-t-il.

Des excuses ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon il n'en a rien à faire. Ce n'est qu'une humiliation de plus qu'il voudrait m'infliger dans son jeu malsain. Il m'en a déjà demandées plusieurs fois mais tout ce qu'il obtient en réponse est un mutisme parfait. Encore aujourd'hui je ne le dirai pas. De même que ma mère qui n'a pas supplié pour sa clémence, je ne m'inclinerai pas pour son pardon.

Si je le faisais pourtant...

- Qu'attends-tu pour répondre ?! _Endoloris !_

Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'hurler jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Trop faible pour penser encore à ma dignité. Mais si je le faisais pourtant... si j'acceptais de demander pardon, il m'enverrait enfin l'impardonnable. La dernière humiliation : refuser mes excuses par ce sort interdit. Je le veux tellement... mais dès que j'y pense, la couleur émeraude ne me renvoie pas cette image de plénitude. Il n'y a encore que cette vision cauchemardesque.

Deux grands yeux verts.

Je n'ai même plus conscience de me tordre de douleur. Je n'ai même plus conscience que ma bouche s'ouvre pour laisser échapper un cri horrifiant qu'on ne peut même plus entendre. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien en fait. Si peut-être d'une chose... ça s'est arrêté. Je crois.

J'entends vaguement un tumulte autour de moi. Des cris... mais pas les miens. Colère, rage, des ordres donnés à la va-vite, des grognements, des pas précipités, des explosions. Et je reste au milieu de ce tintamarre, amorphe. Les ombres s'enchaînent autour de moi. L'une d'elle est juste au-dessus de mon visage, elle me parle.

- Drago ? Drago, m'entends-tu mon fils ? Il faut que tu te lèves !

Je crois que je la connais... mais je ne sais plus. Je grogne quand mon bras passe autour des épaules d'une personne. Je sens aussi un bras autour de ma taille. Une force inconnue me remet debout. Mais je n'arrive plus à lutter et je m'avachis lamentablement.

- Allons fils ! Un dernier effort et c'est presque fini ! On va te sortir de là.

- ... Papa ? Marmonne-je de ma voix brisée.

- Oui c'est moi mon garçon. Reste encore éveillé, il faut qu'on sorte.

Je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis si longtemps... et ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme si j'étais là où je devais être, comme si j'avais enfin le droit de me laisser aller.

Le tumulte continue, les hurlements aussi. Les sorts volent dans tous les sens et beaucoup sont de cette couleur que j'ai si souvent appelée : vert émeraude.

- TRAITRE !

Un cri glaçant qui ressemble au sifflement d'un serpent. Mon père se retourne vers ce cri, baguette brandie et je suis le mouvement. Un sort fuse de la baguette ennemie. Il est vert... et il se dirige vers moi. C'est bien. Je souris.

- NOOOON !

Un autre hurlement et je me sens tomber au sol, m'étalant de tout mon long. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur de mes blessures, ravivée par ma chute. Encore quelques sons et un bruit sourd à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et ouvre difficilement les yeux... pour me retrouver face à un miroir.

On dirait moi. Mais je sens encore la souffrance de mon corps, alors je dois toujours être vivant. Pourtant... les traits de ce visage me ressemblent tant, la couleur de ces yeux aussi, la blondeur de ces cheveux également... sauf qu'ils sont plus longs et plus soignés. Les yeux sont fixes, le corps ne bouge plus... c'est mon père. Mon père qui vient de s'écrouler à mes côtés, touché par le sort qui m'était destiné.

Ma respiration s'accélère mais en vérité je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne sais plus comment je dois réagir. Je ne sais pas même si je le dois ou si je le peux. Mon père n'est plus... il vient de rejoindre ma mère. Je crois que je devrais en être satisfait. Je le serai seulement quand je les rejoindrai à mon tour. C'est bon, je peux abandonner maintenant.

- Malfoy ? Malfoy regarde-moi !

Je détourne les yeux du visage maintenant serein de mon père. J'accepte d'obéir à cette dernière voix car je sais que la délivrance m'attend. Mais lorsque mes yeux se fixent, l'horreur m'empoigne. Non... je ne pourrai pas partir, ils ne me le permettront pas... ils m'en ont toujours empêché. Et maintenant que je les sais réels, je me sens plus prisonnier que jamais. Ce sont eux... ce sont les tiens...

Deux grands yeux verts.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, ça roule toujours ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos remarques et critiques !

Mercredi 25 Novembre sera publié le chapitre 3 "La promesse".

Passez une bonne semaine !


	3. La promesse

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres

**Genre**** : **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Harry/Drago (mais vraiment très très très embryonnaire)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez déjà, J. K. Rowling est la proprio de tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La promesse**

J'aime le noir. Je crois que c'est ma couleur préférée... et je le pense tout en sachant que si je le disais à voix haute on s'empresserait de me faire remarquer que le noir n'est pas une couleur. Peu importe, je l'aime bien. Car le noir... c'est le rien, le vide, le néant. On n'y ressent rien, on n'y distingue rien et on se contente de s'y mouvoir sans avoir besoin de but. L'unité de l'inexistant, contrairement au blanc si clair qui fait mal aux yeux et où la moindre imperfection se voit immédiatement. Présentement, j'évolue dans le noir le plus total et j'y suis incroyablement bien.

Et puis je me dis que si j'arrive à m'enfoncer suffisamment loin dans les ténèbres, alors je parviendrai à convaincre mon corps que mon esprit n'est plus et alors, peut-être acceptera-t-il de mourir. Après tout, on dit bien que certaines personnes arrivent à survivre par la seule force de leur volonté. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je faire de même dans l'autre sens ? Le pouvoir d'un esprit est quelque chose qui nous dépasse de loin et si je refuse de revenir vers mon corps pour ne pas avoir à souffrir encore, alors l'auto-suggestion reste ma seule arme. Dans mon antre noire, je peux tout tenter. Personne ne pourra venir m'en empêcher ici.

Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il m'a fallu tant de temps avant de me laisser sombrer. Je crois que je l'ai su... mais maintenant tout est brouillé. Je ne veux que le noir. Sauf que par moment, il arrive quelque chose de bien étrange dans mon petit monde : le noir se teinte de gris. Comment une lumière peut-elle me parvenir jusqu'ici ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce qu'il y a d'encore plus étrange, c'est que lorsque mes abysses virent au gris, le silence est aussi perturbé par des sortes de bourdonnements incessants que je n'arrive pas à capter. Comme des murmures, trop lointains pour être compris... mais dérangeants quand même.

Tiens... on dirait que ça recommence.

- ..._ aucune idée. Malheureusement il n'y a plus grand chose que je puisse faire. Tout dépend de lui maintenant._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mon garçon. Je lui ai donné des potions contre la fièvre mais ça ne semble avoir aucun effet._

_- Je vois... on ne peut vraiment qu'attendre alors ?_

_- Oui, mais il est bon pour lui d'avoir de la compagnie. Je suis surprise que vous vous soyez proposé et encore plus que le professeur Rogue ait accepté._

_- Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que je suis le seul à avoir tant insisté auprès du professeur Dumbledore pour le sortir de là..._

_- Probablement. C'était incroyablement téméraire, mais si vous l'aviez convaincu ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tard, je ne sais pas si Mr Malfoy serait encore des nôtres aujourd'hui._

_- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait des nôtres... il faut qu'il revienne d'abord._

Maudits bourdonnements... ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive en peu de temps mais je trouve ça toujours aussi perturbant. Je lutte à présent pour retourner dans le cocon protecteur de mon monde en noir. Ce gris insipide me donne envie de vomir... enfin j'aurais envie si je pouvais vraiment ressentir quoi que ce soit. Peu m'importe tout ce qui se passe dans le monde réel, en ce qui me concerne, la Terre peut bien continuer de tourner autant qu'elle veut, moi je reste à l'arrêt.

Enfin, je reste à l'arrêt... mais rien ne s'arrête pour autant en fait. J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon corps s'obstine à me rattacher à la vie alors qu'il m'aurait lâché pendant ces séances de tortures si je ne l'en avais pas empêché. À croire que quoi que je fasse, il y en aura toujours un des deux pour me retenir. Je savais qu'un Malfoy était têtu et imprévisible, mais à ce point-là, c'est grotesque !

Oh non ! Encore ces fichus grésillements. Est-ce que ça ne cessera donc jamais ?

- _Encore en train de chercher quel sera le prochain coup d'éclat qui vous fera sortir du lot Potter ?_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de venir m'enquérir de sa santé peut constituer un éclat, mais s'il vous plaît de le croire monsieur._

_- Ne soyez pas si insolent Potter ! Ma patience atteint rapidement ses limites !_

_- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la patience à la base. Et si ma présence vous dérange tant, pourquoi ne pas me bouter hors d'ici comme vous l'avez fait pour tous les autres ?_

_- ... Parce que Mrs Pomfresh pense que la présence d'une connaissance de Drago à ses côtés peut l'aider à refaire surface. Je doute sincèrement de votre utilité en la matière mais même si je peine à l'admettre, mieux vaut vous qu'un autre crétin de l'Ordre._

_- Puisque nous avons un terrain d'entente, voyons les termes : je ne vous adresse pas la parole et vous faites comme si je n'existais pas ça vous va ?_

_- En ce qui me concerne, ça ne changera guère de mes habitudes._

_- Je vous ferais remarquer que je le fais pour votre précieux filleul alors mettez-y un peu du vôtre. Vous gagneriez à montrer que vous pouvez avoir un cœur._

_- Gardez vos inepties pour qui sera intéressé Potter !_

_VLAM_

_- ... Pas besoin de claquer la porte si fort chauve-souris des cachots, vous avez failli réveiller les morts... mais toi, ça ne t'a même pas fait sourciller._

Vacarme infâme sur lequel on a apposé une sourdine... ça ne ressemble vraiment à rien. Un bruit de fond qui va et vient et m'arrache sans cesse de mon monde pour me plonger dans ce gris. Mais c'est si triste comme couleur ! Mmh... voilà que je recommence à penser à des choses inutiles. Je crois que le mieux en fait, ce serait de laisser ces anomalies auditives couler sur moi et ne pas m'en soucier. Plus je m'énerverai contre elles, plus elles seront insupportables. Bon sang ! Mes parents m'attendent déjà et moi je suis là comme un crétin à parler de couleurs et de bourdonnements ! Si je les entends encore, bien ce sera la dernière fois... juste une fois de plus et après je ferme les vannes définitivement.

- _Par Merlin Harry ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ta façon d'agir ?!_

- _Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange Hermione. Et ne parle pas si fort, tu n'as pas besoin de rameuter tout le Square Grimmaurd._

_- Hermione a raison Harry. Ton comportement est de plus en plus bizarre._

_- Et en quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de ''bizarre'' à ce que je m'occupe de quelqu'un de souffrant ?_

_- Mais... mais c'est Malfoy enfin ! Et ça fait plus de trois semaines que ça dure ! _

_- En plus à ce stade, tu gaspilles du temps pour rien. Même Mrs Pomfresh ne peut plus rien. Il doit être conduit à Ste Mangouste._

_- À Ste Mangouste ? Mais bien sûr ! Les médicomages seront par trop ravis de s'occuper d'un ex-mangemort dans le coma alors que les urgences croulent sous les admissions jour après jour !_

_- Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette charge ! Tu as détesté ce gars depuis le moment où tu l'as rencontré ! Et corrige-moi si j'me trompe, mais il te l'a bien rendu !_

_- C'est du passé tout ça._

_- Du passé ? Elle est forte celle-là ! J'te parie que s'il était conscient il ne se priverait pas pour nous assaisonner de ses remarques acerbes et de ses sarcasmes._

_- Justement Ron, il n'est pas conscient alors la question est réglée !_

_- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry ? Je ne te reconnais plus !_

_- Tu ne me reconnais plus où tu découvres que tu ne me connaissais pas si bien que ça ? Je me suis toujours soucié des autres et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça sera autrement._

_- Je le sais bien mais avec lui ça a toujours été différent ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'impliques autant ?_

_- ... Parce qu'à ce moment... son regard était bien trop semblable au mien pour que je ne me sente pas concerné. Je l'ai vu faire ce choix... je l'ai vu et cela change tout._

_- Harry..._

_- Non arrête ! Tout ce que vous direz n'y changera rien. J'ai lui ai donné ma parole en haut de la tour. Je la lui ai donnée et je m'y conformerai. J'ai dit que je le ramènerai... et je tiendrai ma _promesse.

Gris... gris... et douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'au milieu de ce flot incompréhensible, ce mot m'est-il apparu aussi distinctement que si on me l'avait dit au creux de l'oreille ? Pourquoi éveille-t-il tant de choses en moi ?

Promesse.

Oui... on m'en a faite une je crois. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de si important pour que mon esprit s'agite rien qu'en me l'évoquant ? Une promesse ce n'est rien. On en fait tous les jours et la plupart du temps, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air dont on se fiche. Moi j'ai fait des promesses et la moitié a été jetée aux hippogriffes. Alors qu'a-t-elle de spéciale... cette promesse ?

« Je viendrai te chercher Drago ! Je te le promets ! Attends-moi ! Je viendrai ! »

Il viendra me chercher... il me l'a promis alors qu'il me regardait. Il me regardait... avec ses deux grands yeux verts. Non ! Je refuse de les voir encore ! Ils m'ont emprisonné et ils continuent à me tenir en leur pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Que me veulent-ils ? Quel besoin ont-ils de me faire ça ?

... Quel besoin as-tu de me faire ça ?

Je reconnais ta voix. Je me souviens de qui tu es... et ça n'a aucun sens. Cette promesse n'a pas plus de raison d'être que mon ardeur à y croire. Et pourtant... c'est elle qui me rattache aux lambeaux de ma vie depuis des semaines... des mois ? Mais maintenant je sens venir l'inéluctable. Car de même que je me débattais dans ma douleur pour me raccrocher à ce que je pouvais afin d'être là quand tu arriverais, je me démène aujourd'hui pour quitter ce monde si noir pour m'enfoncer dans ce gris qui fait mal.

Un gris effroyable qui devient de plus en plus clair. J'y progresse, tiraillé entre l'envie de le fuir et de le dépasser. Les bourdonnements deviennent de plus en plus distincts. Je recommence à sentir la pesanteur, la détresse de mon corps meurtri, la lourdeur de mes membres, la chaleur sur ma peau. J'entends mon cœur qui tambourine et ma respiration qui se fait irrégulière. Je tremble et la sensation est atroce.

Je voudrais crier mais je n'y parviens pas. Je voudrais bouger mais mon corps n'obéit pas. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux... et eux acceptent de se plier à ma volonté.

Éblouissant.

Il fait sombre dans l'endroit où je me trouve mais la lumière est suffisante pour percer mes yeux maintenant écarquillés. J'analyse à une vitesse folle ce que je peux percevoir... mais il n'y a pas grand chose. Ma tête est si lourde qu'elle ne bouge pas. Il n'y a que mes globes qui roulent d'un bord à l'autre pour essayer de capter des images qui peut-être me feront comprendre. Cependant, je ne vois qu'une chose.

Du vert... absolument partout.

Le noir j'aime, le gris je supporte, le blanc fait mal mais passe encore. Le vert... non, c'est au-delà de mes forces.

- Hé, te revoilà parmi nous. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, entends-je dire à voix basse.

Difficilement je tourne la tête pour focaliser la personne qui possède cette voix, bien que je sache déjà à qui elle appartient. Ça ne peut être que...

Deux grands yeux verts.

Mon cœur s'accélère encore et je suis comme pris dans une crise de panique. Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix. _Tu _ne me laisseras jamais en paix. La frustration et le dépit pourraient presque m'arracher des larmes mais je ne cèderai pas. Je ferme alors les yeux pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de cette vue. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer des mètres dans mon oreiller molletonné. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sentir le contact d'une main froide sur mon front.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois désorienté, mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'es plus là-bas.

Tout va bien ? Essaies-tu de faire de l'humour ? Car non, tout ne va indubitablement _pas _bien. Je suis toujours prisonnier de cette existence de merde avec le pire pot de colle jamais vu depuis les fondateurs. J'aurais été moins exaspéré si dès mon réveil j'avais été confronté au sourire condescendant et soit-disant compréhensif du vieux, mais il a fallu que tu joues les infirmières et je me retrouve collé avec toi !

- Mrs Pomfresh m'a laissé pas mal de potions et des instructions pour que tu te remettes vite d'aplomb. Elle aurait voulu s'occuper un peu plus de toi mais la guerre devient de plus en plus moche et elle est débordée. Le professeur Rogue passe aussi de temps en temps pour voir comment tu vas... on essaie de se tolérer dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge mais ce n'est pas facile.

Et tu parles... tout seul. Ne remarques-tu pas que je suis totalement inattentif à ce que tu racontes ? Tu tentes de meubler les blancs ou quoi ? Je te regarde à nouveau et je me demande si l'incrédulité et la lassitude que je ressens transparaissent dans mes yeux. Je serre les poings... j'ai tant de choses à te cracher au visage mais comment le pourrais-je ? Tu me parles avec douceur, tu m'expliques où on en est, où j'en suis, tu as un léger sourire un peu mélancolique au coin des lèvres. Tes yeux sont cernés de noir et ta peau est aussi pâle que la mienne. Tu m'as même l'air encore plus maigrichon qu'avant. Alors vraiment, comment pourrais-je te faire des reproches ?

Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche... quelle que soit la tâche considérée.

- Hé Malfoy ? Tu t'sens bien ?

De l'inquiétude maintenant. Je me mords les lèvres et ferme étroitement les yeux en agrippant encore plus les draps pour ne pas exprimer ma rage. Comment peux-tu avoir de tels sentiments dans les yeux ? Comment ces orbes verts qui m'ont tellement fait souffrir peuvent-ils maintenant faire preuve d'une telle compassion ? Comment parviens-tu encore à ressentir quelque chose de si doux au milieu de cette guerre immonde qui nous bousille tous ? Et pour moi en plus... je ne comprends pas.

- Bon... ça peut pas être la chambre, reprends-tu avec une évidente fébrilité. J'ai bien fait attention à te placer dans l'ancienne chambre de Régulus qui est aux couleurs de Serpentard. Chez Sirius il n'y a que du rouge et or alors j'ai craint que ça te replonge dans le coma sitôt que tu aurais ouvert les yeux.

Une tentative d'humour encore... si lamentable que je ne peux m'empêcher de me détendre. Au fond... tu restes toujours le même gryffondor naïf et plein de bons sentiments, çe ne devrait même pas m'étonner.

Je ne parle toujours pas mais ça ne te décourage en rien. Tu me redresses sur mes oreillers car je suis trop faible pour y parvenir. Après avoir été nourri à la potion nutritive, tu penses que des aliments plus consistants seraient les bienvenus. Pourquoi pas... mais je peux manger sans ton aide. Je te jette des regards assez explicites et après quelques tentatives peu fructueuses pour me donner la becquée, enfin tu abandonnes et me laisses un peu seul.

Je suis réveillé depuis peu et je suis déjà totalement crevé. Mais étrangement, je sens qu'un poids énorme s'est levé de mes épaules. Crois-tu que parce que je suis revenu véritablement parmi les vivants, j'en ai oublié mon but pour autant ? Non... bien sûr que non. Mon esprit est même plus clair qu'avant et je crois que je viens de saisir quelque chose de tout à fait fondamental.

Tu m'as fait une promesse et inconsciemment, je voulais que tu l'honores. Juste pour me montrer que quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille se souciait de moi. Juste pour me montrer que tu es cet homme droit et loyal que j'ai toujours connu... et qui m'a toujours agacé. Alors j'ai tenu dans l'antre de l'enfer jusqu'à ta venue. Et enfin, tu as pu sauver mon corps. Promesse accomplie, j'aurais dû en être satisfait. Mais tu ne l'étais pas, alors je ne pouvais pas l'être. Les termes du contrat n'étaient pas complets.

Mon esprit devait être ramené entier aussi. Je ne vais pas dire sain et sauf car je suis peut-être sauf mais loin d'être sain. Juste... il devait être là en même temps que mon corps. Alors au fond, je savais que je ne pouvais pas abandonner avant de voir dans tes yeux que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais. Là j'ai vu, dans tes grands yeux verts, que la promesse avait été vraiment tenue. Tu es content, moi aussi. Que nous reste-t-il maintenant ?

Plus de baguette, plus d'attaches, plus d'envie et plus d'espoir... mais sur ce plateau repas, la lame de ce couteau est si brillante... invitante... tentante...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le réveil du beau au bois dormant ! ^^ Alors ? Toujours bien ? Moins bien ? Pas de discrimination chez moi. Bonne ou mauvaise, je prends toutes les reviews !

Chapitre 4 "L'ombre" en ligne Mercredi 2 Décembre !

Bonne semaine à tous !


	4. L'ombre

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres

**Genre**** : **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Harry/Drago (mais vraiment très très très embryonnaire)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez déjà, J. K. Rowling est la proprio de tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Merci à tous les lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction et merci encore plus à ceux qui laissent des avis ! On le dit souvent mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas de la propagande, le bouton de review ne mord absolument pas ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'ombre**

Je retire tout ce j'ai dit (ou du moins pensé faute de l'exprimer à haute voix) quand j'étais dans le coma. Je déteste le noir autant que j'abhorre le vert, que j'exècre le gris et que je hais le blanc. En fait, je déteste absolument tout ce qui a une forme définie et donc, une signification. Je ne peux que m'efforcer de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce qui m'entoure pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie... je sais que je suis à ses portes mais les seules qui m'intéressent sont celles menant à la mort.

Il y a encore peu de temps, je considérais le noir comme un véritable cocon protecteur, mais avec ce que j'ai sous les yeux, il m'est devenu totalement impossible de continuer à le voir de cette manière. Il m'a suffit de relever un peu ma manche pour que l'horreur la plus épouvantable m'empoigne de nouveau, me renvoyant à cette tourmente de douleur dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire.

Elle est sombre comme le charbon... immonde marque noire qui semble me narguer alors que mon regard ne peut s'en détacher. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais c'est la première chose que j'ai voulu voir après ton départ. Peut-être pour me persuader une dernière fois du bien fondé de ma décision.

Le couteau qui était posé sur le plateau repas que je n'ai même pas voulu toucher, est maintenant serré dans ma main. Peu m'importe que la fin me vienne par ce moyen pitoyablement moldu. De toute façon j'ai tout perdu il y a longtemps alors à quoi bon me préoccuper encore des apparences ? La lame est fine et bien tranchante alors qu'elle glisse sur ma peau, libérant un long filet de sang qui vient faire rougeoyer la noirceur de la marque des ténèbres.

La couleur sombre commence même à s'estomper sous l'intensité de cet enivrant carmin. La douleur est piquante, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai dû supporter là-bas. Un autre coup ne pourra me faire que du bien. Une autre ligne parallèle à la première apparaît donc... plus profonde. Je crois que je devrais être révulsé par la vue de mon sang qui coule, mais étrangement il n'en est rien.

Quand j'étais dans cet enfer et que mon sang se répandait sur le sol, je pouvais à peine me retenir de déverser mes boyaux de dégoût. Mais là... ce n'est plus le symbole de ma prison de souffrance. Il n'est que celui de ma libération prochaine. Les couleurs peuvent vouloir dire un million de choses selon les significations qu'on leur donne. Ce sont les interprétations et les images qui sont effrayantes, pas les couleurs. Je le comprends mieux maintenant que je vois ce rouge teinter les draps et que ça me fait sourire. Ça en est presque devenu... délicieux.

Je suis tellement perdu dans cette vision enchanteresse, mon esprit s'enfonçant dans une brume cotonneuse, que je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à crier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! T'es complètement malade putain !

Telle une ombre, tu te précipites vers moi et m'arraches le couteau des mains alors qu'instinctivement, je ne peux que me recroqueviller contre la tête de lit, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et serrant mon bras ensanglanté contre moi.

- Non mais j'le crois pas ! T'as perdu la tête ? On se crève le cul pour te sortir de là vivant et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te blesser aussi stupidement ? Mais qu'est-ce t'as dans l'crâne Malfoy ?!

Ta voix pleine de colère me fait peur... eux aussi ils me criaient dessus quand ils me torturaient. Pourtant, je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher de me détendre quand je sens que tu gardes tes distances avec moi. J'ai évité ton regard car je ne voulais pas encore une fois plonger dans tes yeux émeraudes, mais je m'efforce néanmoins à te regarder... incertain.

Tu es debout et tu trembles de rage, la mâchoire douloureusement carrée et la main crispée sur le couteau qui ruisselle encore de mon sang. J'entends presque les gouttelettes s'écraser au sol après avoir glissé le long de la lame. Je continue à progresser dans mon observation et je finis par atterrir dans tes yeux... mon cœur fait un bond et mon souffle se coupe.

Où est-elle ? Cette colère qui fait trembler ton corps ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi n'y vois-je qu'une intense douleur et une déception tout aussi grande ? Cette vue me fait encore plus me recroqueviller. Mais je ne brise pas le contact... tes yeux me fascinent étrangement quand ils sont comme ça.

Enfin, tu pousses un soupir et fermes les yeux avant de te détendre un peu. Tu rebalances mollement le couteau sur le plateau et attrapes la chaise sur laquelle tu as passé des heures à me veiller. Je crois que tu comprends le besoin que j'ai de ne pas être touché, bien que mon sang s'échappe toujours par les taillades que je me suis infligé. Je sens même mon haut de pyjama devenir poisseux... mais à vrai dire je m'en moque.

- Bon sang, si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire flipper comme ça ce serait sympa. Je m'absente une minute pour contacter Mrs Pomfresh et Rogue et v'là que t'en profites déjà pour faire une connerie, me dis-tu d'une voix lasse et contrite. C'est pourtant le propre des gryffondors d'agir sans réfléchir non ?

Un petit silence passe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas longuement réfléchi avant de choisir de mourir ? Pourtant toi tu devrais me comprendre au moins. Tu sais ce qu'est la souffrance. Sauf que je n'ai pas ta force de caractère pour la supporter. Je n'en ai pas honte d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas né pour vivre en douleur. Je suis né dans de la soie après tout.

- Bon... j'entends déjà les pas dans les escaliers. Tu voudrais pas me montrer ton bras histoire de cacher les dégâts avant que Mrs Pomfresh et l'autre chauve-souris débarquent ?

''Cacher les dégâts'' ? Pourquoi ? Pour maintenir les apparences ? Non... ça ne m'intéresse pas puisque je me fiche de tout ça, je veux juste que mon sang continue à me quitter. Les points noirs commencent à danser devant mes yeux. Bien sûr, étant donnée ma faiblesse, il était logique que je ne mette pas longtemps à perdre connaissance après juste deux coups de lame. Je ferme les yeux pour attendre les ténèbres alors que dans le même temps, je t'entends te lever et puis...

- Par Merlin ! Entends-je hurler une voix de femme.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait stupide enfant ?!

Voix cinglante mêlée de consternation et de peur... un mélange unique qui ne peut être que l'œuvre de Severus. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que tu te fais bousculer... et que deux êtres recouverts de noir foncent sur moi.

NON ! Pas eux ! Pas encore eux... leurs robes noires... je les vois encore tourbillonner autour de moi. Et son rire, sa voix de dément... et la douleur. Non je ne veux plus de douleur ! Je me serre en une boule aussi petite que possible dans l'espoir de disparaître. Qu'ils ne me touchent pas ces monstres ! Je n'ai conscience de rien. Trembler ? Gémir ? Lutter contre les larmes ? Peut-être bien... tant qu'ils restent loin de moi.

Et ils semblent avoir cédé car j'ai beau attendre, aucun contact ne vient. Juste des voix.

- Restez derrière, vous voyez bien que vous lui flanquez la frousse... et y'a de quoi franchement.

- Gardez vos sarcasmes Potter ! Mon filleul a besoin de soins immédiat au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

- Et au cas où _vous _ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il ne veut pas que vous le touchiez.

- Et comment voulez-vous que l'on fasse alors ? Vous croyez peut-être être en mesure de l'aider ?

- Oui. Mieux que vous pour le moment en tout cas.

- Espèce de sale...

- Cessez cela Severus. Mr Potter a raison, notre présence effraie le jeune Malfoy et ce n'est pas recommandé vu son état. Il vaut mieux le laisser agir. Allez-y Mr Potter, nous restons près de la porte et je vous donnerai la marche à suivre.

Je n'ai que très peu prêté attention aux mots prononcés tant j'étais focalisé sur les mouvements des uns et des autres. Malgré que je sois au bord de l'inconscience, j'arrive encore à m'accrocher à la réalité. En d'autres circonstances, je me serais simplement laissé tomber dans les ténèbres, mais qui sait ce qu'on me fera subir une fois que mon corps sera livré à lui-même ?

Mes yeux scrutent avec autant d'insistance que de méfiance les trois personnes présentes. Les deux robes noires se sont postées dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que tu restes immobile à un mètre de mon lit, me dévisageant comme si tu attendais un signe de ma part. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je cligne fortement des paupières pour chasser les points noirs qui assombrissent de plus en plus mon champ de vision. Puis ta voix s'élève avec précaution, comme si tu t'adressais à un être particulièrement instable... peut-être le suis-je en effet.

- Malfoy ? Dis-tu calmement. Me laisseras-tu te soigner ?

Tu me demandes mon avis ? Pourquoi ? Ces derniers temps tout le monde s'est évertué à me traiter comme un pantin et à aller systématiquement à l'encontre de chacun de mes souhaits et désirs. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas simplement comme eux ? Je me sens tellement las et faible que je serais bien incapable de t'en empêcher de toute manière.

- Malfoy sans rire, tu pisses le sang alors fais pas l'con. Ce serait dommage que ton précieux sang pur soit perdu sur des draps datant du siècle dernier tu ne penses pas ?

C'est un sarcasme ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je vois que même mon état lamentable ne t'arrête en rien. Tu agis avec moi comme tu l'as toujours fait et quelque part, ça me rassure. Mon inconscient prend alors le contrôle et tandis que je te fixe encore de ce regard que je sais vide, mon corps se détend un peu et mon bras lacéré se tend vers toi avec lenteur. Je fais tout mon possible pour garder mon attention sur ton visage parce que je sais que si je jette un œil à mon bras, je tomberai dans les vapes pour de bon.

Le temps reste en suspens une seconde avant que tu fasses un pas vers moi. Un tremblement me parcourt mais je ne me rétracte pas. Ces yeux verts dans lesquels je me noie m'exhortent à ne pas fuir... comme d'habitude. Tu finis par t'asseoir doucement à mon côté et tu me prends délicatement le bras, évitant de toucher les blessures encore suintantes dont je sens à nouveau la vive brûlure alors qu'elles m'étaient totalement indifférentes depuis que vous avez envahi mon espace.

Tes yeux se détournent maintenant pour se concentrer sur la tâche que tu as à accomplir. J'entends une voix de femme provenir de l'entrée de la chambre. Ce sont les instructions qui guident tes gestes et je ne les suis pas, me contentant de te détailler avec une sorte d'étrange fascination. Un froncement de sourcils, un murmure, un pincement de lèvre, un soupir. Je ne vois que ça mais ça n'occulte en rien la perception d'autres sensations telles que ton toucher sur ma peau.

Je suis un peu surpris.

Je croyais que tu serais une vraie brute maladroite, dépourvue de tact et de délicatesse ou même de savoir-faire. Je croyais que tu serais juste un gryffondor mais encore une fois, tu effaces les préjugés qui t'entourent. J'ai été ton ennemi personnel depuis ton arrivée dans la communauté sorcière mais aujourd'hui, tu brises les barrières qui nous séparent... pour me venir en aide.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne _te _comprends pas.

Je me crispe un peu quand je vois que tu sors ta baguette et la pointe sur mon bras. J'ai un mouvement de recul très léger et tout aussi légèrement, tu me retiens par une simple augmentation de la pression de tes doigts autour de mon poignet. Tu ne me laisses pas m'écarter mais tu ne m'emprisonnes pas brutalement non plus. Sans en avoir l'air, tu me laisses le choix tout en me guidant vers ce qui serait le meilleur pour moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux qui tentent de me transmettre un élan de confiance. Comment fais-tu cela ?

Alors à nouveau, je ne peux que m'abandonner à toi. Je devrais haïr cette sorte de capitulation et cette captivité passive à laquelle je me soumets mais en toute honnêteté, je ne le peux pas plus que je ne le désire. Car il y a cette chose nouvellement instaurée entre nous et qui bouleverse absolument tout.

Respect.

Tu reconnais la valeur de mes choix tout comme j'admets enfin la grandeur de tes convictions. C'est une chose tellement inattendue.

Mon bras est enfin soigné. L'hideuse marque est toujours là mais sa noirceur semble s'être un peu fanée. Est-ce de ton fait ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion parce qu'à mes yeux, l'importance de ce signe s'est elle-même estompée ? Peu importe, je suis trop harassé de fatigue pour m'en inquiéter plus que ça. Alors doucement je me rallonge pour essayer de clarifier mon esprit et de faire la part des choses. Sans un mot tu repars, rejoignant les deux robes noires qui n'ont pas bougé pendant tout ce temps. Quelques paroles échangées et tu reviens vers moi, me présentant deux fioles.

- C'est une potion de régénération sanguine et celle-ci une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu as encore besoin de repos pour te remettre. On pourra discuter à ton réveil au cas où tu aurais des questions sur ce qui s'est passé.

J'acquiesce après un temps de latence et accepte les potions au goût totalement infect. C'est bon de voir que malgré le bordel qu'a été ma vie, certaines choses ne changent pas. Après avoir vidé la deuxième fiole, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de moi.

************

Trois jours ont passé depuis lors. Trois jours où tu es resté à mes côtés, te confrontant à mon mutisme. Les forces peinent à me revenir et mes pensées sont continuellement obscurcies par mes peurs et mes désirs morbides. Mais je ne suis jamais seul alors quelle que soit mon envie, je ne peux absolument rien faire. C'est peut-être pour m'éviter un autre dérapage que tu tournes autour de moi comme un vautour... quoi que, les vautours ne tournent qu'au-dessus des cadavres. Si seulement !

Malgré les rares améliorations de ma santé, je n'ai pas encore réussi à supporter la présence de Severus ou de Mrs Pomfresh. Je sais que ce sont bien eux et qu'ils n'ont aucune intention hostile à mon égard mais les visions d'horreur supplantent à chaque fois ma raison. Quelle idée aussi de ne s'habiller qu'avec ces exécrables robes noires ?!

Personne d'autre n'est venu soit dit en passant. Si j'ai bien compris les choses, je suis dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix... et ma présence ne provoque guère l'enthousiasme des résidents. De fait, les seuls à me soutenir et à se soucier de moi sont toi, Severus, Mrs Pomfresh et à moindre mesure Dumbledore.

J'entends les conversations ou plus souvent les disputes dans les couloirs. Ma curiosité de serpentard ne semble pas avoir faibli car la plupart du temps, je tends l'oreille pour glaner le plus d'informations possible alors qu'en réalité, je me moque de tout. Ces bribes de discussions ne font qu'ajouter à ce que tu m'as raconté.

Apparemment, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Le Lord voulait jouer avec moi mais il me jugeait trop indigne pour souiller de ma présence son quartier général. Bien sûr, les gens n'allaient quand même pas s'imaginer que le Seigneur des ténèbres serait assez stupide pour choisir comme camp de base un lieu aussi évident que le manoir d'un de ses mangemorts les plus célèbres. Et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

Malgré la défection de Severus, mon père n'a jamais coupé le contact avec lui. Ils ont toujours eu leur propre moyen de communication. Severus étant mon parrain, il fait partie intégrante de ma famille et son lien avec mon père s'est encore plus renforcé lorsque j'ai été contraint de prendre la marque. Même s'ils avaient des divergences d'opinion, il y a un point sur lequel ils se sont toujours accordés : ma protection. Mon père a donc pu transmettre suffisamment de données à Severus pour prévoir un plan de sauvetage. Le seul obstacle à franchir restait alors Dumbledore. Et contre toute attente, c'est toi qui a apporté la solution. Tu as soutenu un de tes pires ennemis contre ton mentor. Tout ça pour moi...

Bien entendu, le manoir bénéficiait d'une protection moins conséquente parce que le Lord ne s'y rendait que pour s'y détendre lors de nos séances alors ça a un peu facilité les choses. Le Seigneur des ténèbres vous a échappé et la plupart de ses suivants aussi... ou serait-il plus juste de dire que c'est nous qui lui avons échappé ? Au milieu de ce chaos, la seule préoccupation à ce moment c'était surtout de me sortir de là pour me mettre en lieu sûr.

Mais au final, ça n'a rien changé, la guerre gronde toujours et le Lord a même redoublé d'efforts. Dis-moi Potter, est-ce que tout ce mal que tu t'es donné a vraiment servi à quelque chose ? Permets-moi d'en douter. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'entends le plus souvent, plus ça va et plus vous vous enlisez dans les problèmes.

La belette et la sang-de-bourbe paraissent de bien mauvaise humeur aussi. L'animosité qu'ils entretiennent envers moi – et que je leur rends avec plaisir – n'est un secret pour personne et ta compassion à mon égard doit avoir pour eux un goût de trahison. Ce qu'ils peuvent être cons. Comme si toi, Saint Potter, étais un jour capable de tourner le dos à tes fidèles toutous. Le côté ironique de la chose c'est qu'ils te jugent sans même réaliser qu'ils sont à côté de leurs pompes. Je te connais finalement mieux qu'eux... et cette idée me donne envie de gerber.

Qui pourrait leur en vouloir cependant, alors que tu partages presque uniquement ton temps entre moi et des réunions interminables auxquelles tu assistes pendant que je dors ? ... Quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne le verrais pas ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu sous-estimes grandement la noirceur de tes cernes et la blancheur de ta peau. Tu tires tant sur la corde que tu auras bientôt l'air aussi mal en point que moi.

Depuis hier, les soins à domicile ont fait place aux courtes promenades. Nous nous limitons souvent au périmètre de ma chambre ou au couloir devant ma porte quand nous savons que personne ne s'y trouve, mais toujours tu meubles les blancs par tes monologues sur tout et n'importe quoi en même temps que tu me soutiens sans en avoir l'air parce que tu sais que je déteste ça. Bien que je n'éprouve pas le plus petit intérêt à tes mots, je trouve cela plaisant... ça me donnerait presque envie de participer.

La nuit est maintenant tombée sur le Square Grimmaurd et la vie s'y est ralentie pour laisser place à un repos bien mérité. Mais moi j'ai trop dormi ces derniers temps et je ne le veux plus... trop de cauchemars m'assaillent quand je ferme les yeux et je sais que c'est un problème qui est loin de t'être inconnu.

- Eh Malfoy, ça te dirait de m'accompagner dans mon sanctuaire de tranquillité ?

Tiré de mes songes, j'acquiesce mécaniquement par un hochement de tête. Tu m'aides à me lever et emportes deux couvertures avec toi. Nous montons les étages en silence pour ne perturber le sommeil de personne et quelque chose me dit que tu es habitué à faire cela quand toute la maisonnée est assoupie. Nous atteignons le grenier et tu te diriges vers une trappe menant au toit puis m'aides à m'y hisser.

À peine sommes-nous arrivés sur la petite plateforme que le froid me mord violemment la peau. Je frissonne. Immédiatement, tu m'enroules dans les couvertures et ensemble, nous nous asseyons sous la voûte céleste, dans cet espace exigu, contemplant en silence les lumières de Londres qui s'étire devant nous.

Une fois bien installés, le silence s'instaure. Tu ne dis plus rien et ton regard un peu triste se perd dans le lointain tandis que tu te reposes sur tes bras tendus derrière toi et que tes jambes sont nonchalamment repliées. Alors pour la première fois depuis des jours, je ressens le désir d'être celui qui brisera ce silence. Mais pour dire quoi ?

Merci ? ... Tu as fait les choses sans me demander une seule fois si j'étais d'accord alors je ne vois pas l'utilité de le dire si je ne le pense pas.

Pourquoi ? ... Trop tôt pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes discours de gryffondor et de découvrir que je ne suis qu'une b.a. comme une autre. Tu as toujours aimé défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et les causes perdues après tout. Passons sur la première, mais les deux autres restent vraies en ce qui me concerne.

Alors je choisis une chose qui nous préoccupe tous les deux.

- Harry ? Appelle-je faiblement.

- Mh ? Marmonnes-tu sans me regarder, comme si tu craignais que l'intensité de ton regard curieux et surpris me renvoie dans mon mutisme.

- ... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demande-je d'une voix absente.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, à défaut d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry est au moins le sauveur de Drago. Mais y'a encore du boulot à faire !

Alors on se retrouve Mercredi 9 Décembre avec le chapitre 5 "L'envol".

Bises et très bonne semaine à tous !


	5. L'envol

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Et tu renaîtras de tes cendres

**Genre**** : **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Harry/Drago (mais vraiment très très très embryonnaire)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez déjà, J. K. Rowling est la proprio de tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et j'attends vos avis en fin de lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'envol**

_- ... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demande-je d'une voix absente._

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? m'interroges-tu en retour.

- ... Mens-moi, essaie-je d'ordonner sur un ton qui ressemble malheureusement plus à une supplique qu'autre chose.

- Bien. Alors la guerre va se poursuivre mais au final, les gentils gagneront... parce qu'il est bien connu que les gentils gagnent toujours et que les méchants n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Les morts rejoindront le Paradis et veilleront toujours sur les vivants qui eux, vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps au milieu de leur famille et de leurs amis. Tu te marieras et tu auras plein de gamins insupportables. Tu seras tel un pacha dans ton manoir affreux et tu continueras à cracher sur les moldus et les sang de bourbe ainsi que tu l'as toujours fait. Et puis enfin, tu mourras comme un vieillard, entouré d'une flopée de gosses blonds, arrogants, hautains et pourris gâtés mais qui t'aimeront tous parce que tu seras leur adorable papy. Et...

- C'est bon, arrête de me débiter ces inepties maintenant. Tout ça me donne la nausée, t'interromps-je en resserrant ma couverture autour de mes épaules tremblantes.

Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, luttant contre les larmes qui menacent de me submerger à l'entente de toutes ces choses que je sais ne jamais pouvoir obtenir. Je sens alors un bras qui passe derrière mon dos et une seconde plus tard, je suis doucement pris dans une légère étreinte. Je rouvre les yeux et te découvre alors, le regard perdu au loin et une légère coloration rouge sur les joues. Oui, pour deux sorciers tels que nous qui avons passé notre vie entière à nous haïr, il est certain que cette position ne peut être qu'embarrassante. Nous en avons autant conscience que besoin alors pour une fois, je vais juste fermer ma gueule et garder mes paroles acerbes... juste pour cette fois.

- Il ne fallait pas me demander de mentir si c'était pour que ça te mette dans un tel état, t'entends-je dire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu mens mal, réplique-je avec un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

- Comment veux-tu que je puisse le faire aussi ouvertement alors que je suis à cent lieues de croire à toutes ces conneries ? Rétorques-tu avec presque de la hargne dans la voix.

Mais cette nouvelle démonstration de ton tempérament gryffondor est bien loin d'être le centre de mes préoccupations... car cela fait bien trop longtemps que cette question me trotte dans la tête et maintenant semble bien être le moment idéal pour avoir une réponse. Je la redoute un peu... mais je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien. Ma curiosité naturelle ne peut que prendre le dessus. Tandis que mes yeux se ferment brièvement, peut-être dans une lamentable tentative pour focaliser un peu mes pensées, les mots finissent par m'échapper :

- ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demande-je bien malgré moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ? Répliques-tu en haussant un sourcil un peu perplexe.

- M'aider...

- J'en sais trop rien. Peut-être parce que je sais d'expérience que la compassion d'un allié aide moins à aller de l'avant que la provocation d'un ennemi, réponds-tu en haussant les épaules.

- Mais le sommes-nous toujours ? Ennemis je veux dire.

- Aucune idée. Je pense que vu le foutoir que sont nos vies en ce moment, il serait un peu hâté de nous placer dans une quelconque relation d'amitié ou de haine. Je ne sais même plus clairement ce que je ressens en ce moment. Envers mes alliés, mes meilleurs amis qui font un peu la gueule, les attentes de toute la communauté, mes propres désirs... ma seule certitude c'est que je ne peux absolument pas blairer face de serpent et ses acolytes.

- Je vois, dis-je avec un maigre sourire.

Je me redresse ensuite et ton bras quitte mon corps. Mon regard se perd à son tour vers l'horizon avant que je ne prenne une douloureuse inspiration. Puis ma voix s'élève dans un murmure :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Tu soupires avec une pointe de lassitude et te passes une main sur la nuque avant de la faire remonter brièvement dans tes cheveux... comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour être ébouriffés alors que chaque matin on dirait que tu te coiffes avec un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste. Mais tu finis quand même par me répondre :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Voldemort ne va pas s'arrêter avant de tous nous avoir massacrés en nous ayant fait longuement souffrir avant... et moi le premier. Je sais que c'est par moi que tout doit finir, mais nulle part il n'est dit que je suis assuré de gagner cette guerre, bien au contraire. Nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Dumbledore peut bien essayer de faire illusion et de nous bercer dans ses espoirs stupides, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Bon nombre d'entre nous va y passer et toi aussi certainement. Les Malfoy étaient sensés être ses plus fidèles serviteurs et vous l'avez tous trahi. Comme tu es le dernier, tu es en tête de sa liste noire. Nos probabilités de survie ? Je dirais... une chance sur dix.

Je le sais... bien sûr, je sais tout ça. Mais me l'entendre dire aussi crûment est vraiment douloureux. Ma gorge se serre autant que mon cœur et je frissonne de plus belle. Est-ce de la peur ? Sûrement. Elle m'a tellement dévoré les entrailles ces derniers temps qu'elle commence réellement à faire partie de moi. Les serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage après tout. C'est bon pour les gryffondors ce genre de vains sentiments. Mais j'aurais aimé... être un peu plus confiant. Un peu plus comme toi. Car toi aussi tu es condamné, mais tu ne donnes pourtant pas l'impression de te laisser abattre par cette fatalité. J'avais accepté de mourir et à cause de toi, ça me file une trouille incroyable maintenant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me donnes l'espoir avant le courage ?

À ma plus grande horreur, je sens maintenant cette petite chose sournoise perler le long de ma joue. Putain de larme ! Je la fais disparaître aussi vite que possible, mais elle est aussitôt remplacée par une autre. Et je ne peux pas plus empêcher ce flot que les reniflements et sanglots étouffés qui l'accompagnent. Je sais Harry... je sais que tu me vois et que tu m'entends mais par pitié, ne dis rien ! Je refuse qu'on me voie dans une si évidente détresse. Bien sûr, mon image n'a pas été glorieuse ces derniers temps, mais ne m'enfonce pas plus maintenant. J'ai déjà vu ce que ça faisait d'être écrasé plus bas que terre... mais là je l'avoue, ce serait un coup fatal.

- La vie n'est qu'une vaste blague, dis-tu alors sans même m'accorder un regard.

Et ce que tu dis m'interloque tellement que je ne peux plus maintenant que t'interroger du regard, mes yeux rougis par les pleurs, mais les larmes enfin taries.

- Avant même de naître, j'avais cette putain d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. J'ai été élevé par des gens qui me détestaient et depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier, tout n'a fait qu'empirer. Les épreuves, Voldemort, les ragots, les murmures, la haine ou l'admiration, Voldemort, les calomnies, les obstacles, les morts... et encore Voldemort. Et puis cette prophétie à la manque qui scelle mon destin. Je me suis débattu pour vivre mais au final, on m'a toujours sauvagement ramené les pieds sur Terre en me faisant bien comprendre que je ne pourrai jamais échapper à tout ça. Juste à cause d'une cicatrice à la con qui ne doit pas faire plus de deux centimètres. C'est couillon hein ? D'avoir sa vie entièrement bousillée par deux misérables centimètres ?

Tu me demandes ça avec un sourire contrit en me regardant enfin. Que suis-je sensé répondre ? Rien apparemment, puisque déjà tu détournes la tête et te remets à parler. Et moi, comme un serpent hypnotisé par le lent balancement d'une flûte, je m'accroche à tes paroles comme si elles seules pouvaient me maintenir en vie.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire et je sais aussi que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. C'est mon devoir et il en va de la survie de notre communauté et de tous mes proches. Alors je dois me sacrifier pour eux et... tu parles d'un ramassis de foutaises ! T'exclames-tu alors, en me faisant sursauter.

Tu me fixes à nouveau et je vois dans tes grands yeux verts que j'ai autant aimés qu'exécrés, une flamme si ardente que je sentirais presque maintenant un feu brûlant me parcourir les veines. Ce regard me terrifie et me comble d'espoir à la fois. Et tu continues ce monologue que je souhaite ne jamais voir prendre fin :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que des adultes, pourtant puissants et intelligents, se reposent sur un seul gamin pour sauver tout un monde ? Des millions de fois je me suis posé ces questions et ça n'a jamais servi à rien parce que je n'obtenais jamais de réponses. Enfin... Dumbledore m'en a apportées mais elles étaient loin de me satisfaire. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser guider par un destin quelconque. Et puis c'est quoi le destin ? On ne peut pas le voir, on ne peut pas le toucher, ni l'entendre et si c'est Dieu qui le choisit pour nous, alors moi je décide de le lui renvoyer en pleine gueule avec un doigt d'honneur en compliment. J'ai rien d'un putain de cobaye et si Damoclès veut me faire tomber son cure-dent sur le crâne, grand bien lui fasse ! Pas question de passer le restant de ma vie le nez levé au ciel pour le regarder me planter. Si je dois mourir jeune, au moins j'aurai vécu le maximum. Alors non, je ne sais rien de ce qui va arriver, mais je sais ce que moi je veux ! Je veux vivre aussi intensément qu'il est possible de vivre et envoyer tout ce qui me fait chier aux orties ! ... Et toi Drago ? À quelle catégorie veux-tu appartenir ?

- Euh... je...

- Seras-tu de ceux qui se laissent porter par le courant et ne luttent jamais ? Ou seras-tu de ceux qui oseront dire merde haut et fort en hurlant que tu feras ce que tu voudras et que si ça en dérange certains, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, réponds-je lamentablement.

Quelle honte. Toi tu fais ton chemin avec conviction. Toi tu peux tout envoyer chier alors que tu es pourtant le plus prisonnier de nous tous... et moi ? Je suis là comme une misérable victime et j'attends juste que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à ma vie. Pourquoi ? Merde ! Pourquoi ?!

- Franchement je suis déçu, dis-tu sur un ton léger. Je ne pensais pas que la fierté des serpentards était à ce point de la poudre aux yeux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Potter ! M'exclame-je en en ayant à peine conscience.

- Allons Dragounet, avoue quand même que les serpentards ne sont que des poules mouillées qui vont pleurer dans les jupes de leur maman quand ça devient trop effrayant ! Vous ne savez que fuir et vous soumettre à plus fort que vous pour obtenir protection, continues-tu avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tais-toi, lâche-je d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Quoi ? La vérité te fait peur ? C'est bien dommage. Mais tu devrais te faire une raison. Vous n'êtes tous bons qu'à vous aplatir aux pieds de face de serpent et à torturer sur son ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie à vos yeux de toute façon, puisque vous ne défendez que vos propres intérêts sans penser un instant aux autres ?

- Tais-toi ! Ordonne-je avec encore plus de véhémence... mais ça ne t'arrête pas pour autant.

Ta bouche vomit des mots absolument insupportables et sur un ton amusé. Comment oses-tu bordel ?! Comment oses-tu dire que nous sommes lâches et trouillards alors que mes parents se sont élevés contre le Lord noir pour me sauver la vie ?! Putain ! Leur sacrifice n'était pas l'acte des lâches ! Merde, je tremble encore et toi tu me débites ce flot infâme d'injures. Ça me vrille la tête et met mon sang en ébullition et... et...

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! Hurle-je alors en te sautant dessus pour te frapper.

Dans l'absolu, j'aurais préféré te jeter un sort, mais faute de moyen, je laisserai ma colère s'exprimer autrement. Mon besoin viscéral de violence est tel que ça m'en fait presque mal. Te frapper... encore et encore... c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- PUTAIN ! J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU RABAISSES TOUT LE MONDE EN PERMANENCE ! C'est pas parce que t'es Saint Potter le sauveur que tu peux te permettre de piétiner l'honneur des autres comme ça ! MES PARENTS SE SONT SACRIFIÉS POUR MOI PAR SALAZAR ! COMMENT OSES-TU LES TRAITER DE LÂCHES ?!

Tu me saisis les poignets alors que je suis à califourchon sur toi. Je suis à bout de souffle et encore plus ankylosé que tout à l'heure mais je continue à trembler de rage. Je veux me libérer de ta poigne et te frapper encore, mais que puis-je faire avec mes maigres forces alors que toi tu es en pleine forme ? Au diable mon corps affaibli ! Je te frapperai putain ! Autant qu'il le faudra pour te faire ravaler ces mots en même temps que tes dents !

- LÂCHE-MOI !

- ... Mes parents sont morts aussi pour moi et mourir de cette façon n'avait rien de lâche. Parce qu'ils sont morts pour me protéger, comme Lucius et Narcissa sont morts pour te protéger toi.

Ta voix est de nouveau calme. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère contre moi autant que je le suis contre toi ? Ta lèvre saigne, ton nez aussi, tu as un œil au beurre noir... mais tu me regardes sans animosité. Pourquoi ? Hais-moi putain ! Je ne mérite que ça alors hais-moi !!

- Je ne te haïrai pas Drago, me réponds-tu comme si tu avais su lire dans mes pensées... l'as-tu fait ?

Tu te remets en position assise et m'entraînes avec toi. Je suis assis sur tes cuisses, les poignets toujours prisonniers de tes mains. Mon regard se perd dans l'intensité émeraude de tes yeux. Mon souffle saccadé rejoint le tien et je reste simplement là... de plus en plus confus.

- Je ne te haïrais pas parce que ça ne servirait à rien, vu que tu te hais plus que quiconque en ce monde, reprends-tu en me fixant toujours, cette si curieuse lueur encore tapie au fond de tes yeux.

Lorsque tes mots s'imprègnent en moi cependant, je ne peux plus que te dévisager avec une franche incrédulité. Moi ? Me haïr ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?! Je n'ai aucune raison de me haïr. Les autres en ont des dizaines, mais moi pas. Sois juste... comme les autres Harry. Hais-moi et qu'on n'en parle plus. Haïr est si simple... mais _me _haïr ? Non... je hais la Terre entière, mais pas moi.

- Je... je ne...

- Et qui ment maintenant ? Me dis-tu sur un ton presque ironique alors que ton sourire est douloureux. Toi... tu te mens à toi-même. Tu penses que la mort sera plus douce et que de toute façon, après tout ce qui est arrivé – soit disant par ta faute – tu n'as plus le droit de vivre. Tu penses que ce ne sera pas grave si tu pars car personne ne t'attend ici. Ta famille est là-haut à t'attendre pas vrai ? Mais pourras-tu les regarder en face si tu abandonnes ta vie alors qu'ils se sont battus pour que tu la gardes ? Le courage est une notion abstraite tu sais ? On dit que cela caractérise les gryffondors, tout comme l'intelligence caractérise les serdaigles, la loyauté les poufsouffles et la roublardise les serpentards. Mais la finalité de tout ça, c'est quoi ?

- J'comprends rien, dis-je d'une voix piteuse alors que je me remets à trembler. Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ? À quoi ça sert ce discours et ces grands mots ? Merde ! Merde....

Je baisse la tête et appuie mon front contre ton torse. Les larmes m'échappent encore. J'pige rien... pourquoi tu m'dis tout ça ?

- Tu t'es enfermé dans un mensonge Drago. Tu fuis la réalité parce que tu penses que ça te protégera. Mais rien ne te protégera. Les hommes naissent dans un monde pourri qui ne cherche qu'à sucer leur bonheur jusqu'à la moelle. Le monde entier est un détraqueur qui n'aura de cesse que de nous enfoncer dans le malheur et la souffrance. Souffrir et faire souffrir est un jeu d'enfant. Être heureux et rendre heureux est un parcours du combattant. Les choses sont ainsi et tu te dois de les accepter. Tu ne peux pas fuir. Je le sais, j'ai essayé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera d'accepter ?

- En acceptant, tu sauras au moins contre quoi tu dois lutter. Là tu frappes dans le vide, essayant d'atteindre une chimère avec des désirs insipides et un esprit désorienté. La finalité Drago... n'oublie pas ça. La finalité du courage, de la roublardise, de l'intelligence et de la loyauté. Tous différents, mais ça revient au même : chacun avec une arme qui nous est propre, nous nous débattons dans ce monde qui veut nous engloutir. Emmerde ce monde Drago. Fais preuve de cette ingéniosité qui est ta force et n'attends pas que la faucheuse arrive pour te trancher la tête. Va au devant d'elle.

- ... Tu me dis de ne pas fuir mais en même temps, tu me dis de marcher tête haute vers la mort. Je savais que t'avais un cerveau limité, mais tu commences vraiment à dire n'importe quoi.

- J'ai pas dit que tu devais marcher vers la mort pour lui faire un câlin et lui susurrer avec la bouche en cœur ''Emmène-moi grande folle !''. J'ai dit que tu devais marcher vers elle pour la faire rager en lui tirant la langue et en esquivant sa faux ! Elle veut jouer avec nous ? Et bien fais comme moi, joue avec elle. Vis sans regret. Entends bien ce que je vais te dire : la vie est la pire des garces dont le seul but est de tous nous baiser, mais par les fondateurs, je jure bien que je la baiserai le premier. Je te repose donc la question Drago : es-tu de ceux qui se laissent baiser sans rien faire ?

Formulé ainsi forcément, ça n'a pas la même portée. Moi ? Me laisser baiser sans réagir ? Merci mais même si je n'ai aucun courage, j'ai suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas accepter ça. Je dois te répondre, mais je ne peux que sourire... rire en fait. La mort ? La vie ? La fatalité ? La souffrance ? L'espérance ? Rien qu'une belle bande de salopes ! Et ça me ferait bien mal de me soumettre à ça. Parce que...

- Un Malfoy ne ploie devant rien ni personne. Il n'a ni Dieu ni maître si ce n'est lui-même. Il ne se soumet pas car ce sont les autres qui doivent se soumettre à lui. Mes parents ne se sont pas soumis. Ils l'ont été pendant longtemps mais ils se sont relevés... et c'est mon tour maintenant.

- Je crois oui. Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Je redresse la tête et j'ancre mes yeux gris tempête dans tes émeraudes qui m'ont emmené bien des fois au bord de la folie. Peut-être était-ce de cette étincelle de folie dont j'avais besoin. Comment l'interpréter autrement alors que je souris de cette façon typiquement hautaine, narquoise et sadique qui fait que je suis moi ? Sourire alors que la mort plane au-dessus de nous... elle est au-dessus de nous en cet instant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lève la tête et fixe les nuages grisâtres qui placent une lourde atmosphère sur la ville.

- SI TU VEUX MA PEAU ESPÈCE DE SALOPE, FAUDRA VENIR LA CHERCHER !

Et j'éclate de rire, le tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'un grondement se fait entendre et que la pluie commence à s'abattre sur nous. Le ciel est en colère parce que j'ai osé le défier. La colère c'est mieux que le désespoir. L'acharnement c'est mieux que l'abandon. Et il a fallu que ce soit toi, Potter, qui me remettes les idées en place. Bordel ! J'suis descendu bien bas pas vrai ? Peut-être pourrais-je même dire que j'ai touché le fond. Mais je peux prendre appui au fond de ce gouffre maintenant et en me propulsant, je volerai vers les étoiles... bonjour le mélo, je crois que je suis bon pour une séance d'électrosort à Sainte Mangouste.

- T'es cinglé Malfoy, me dis-tu alors avec un sourire éclatant.

- Assurément, mais au moins, je suis vivant ! Et si pour le rester je dois jeter en pâture aux dragons toutes les créations de Dieu, alors qu'à cela ne tienne. UN MALFOY N'EST PAS UN JOUET !

Et tu éclates de rire à ton tour. Merde... on est vivants et même si on ne sait pas pour combien de temps, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter et de faire le décompte. Chaque fois que l'on t'écrase tu te relèves ? Chaque fois que l'on te brûle les ailes tu t'en reforges de plus solides encore ? Chaque fois qu'on te fait redescendre tu te bats pour aller encore plus haut la fois d'après ?

Et bien je ferai pareil. Ça me débecte de dire ça parce qu'il est le symbole de ce vieux fou qui nous prend pour des marionnettes, mais nous serons tels des phénix. Viens la mort ! Viens essayer de me brûler ! Je jure devant Dieu de renaître de mes cendres autant qu'il le faudra pour te rendre folle de la même façon que tu m'as rendu fou. Et rira bien qui rira le dernier !

La mort sait-elle rire au moins ? Non... alors ce sera définitivement moi qui rirai le dernier !

_**FIN...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note de l'auteur : **Les points de suspension après le mot de fin ne sont pas là pour faire décoration. En effet, même si cette fiction était un coup d'essai dans mon exploration de l'univers potterien, je l'ai trouvée suffisamment bien pour décider d'en faire une _préquelle_. Qui dit préquelle dit forcément _séquelle_ et d'ici à l'année prochaine, vous devriez donc voir arriver sur la toile mon prochain gros projet : "La trille du Diable".

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous lors de sa publication pour voir comment un Harry décidé à se battre contre le destin et un Drago qui se libère de son passé de souffrance vont s'en sortir au milieu de la guerre contre Voldemort !

A BIENTÔT pour la suite !


End file.
